Food labels are commonly used in the food service and other industries to improve food quality and food safety. Labels may be affixed to food containers and may indicate information such as storage requirements or discard time. Labels often need to be printed one at a time, for each food container, or at best in multiples where a location has several containers of the same food item. Labels tend to be standardized, so employees may need to add any additional needed information manually.
Further, current label practices do not take into account the need for managing food. The employees who print labels for food products are not the same employees that manage the overall food management and ordering for a location or corporation. Tracking what foods have been labeled can also be difficult, making inventorying necessary and time-consuming. A need exists to print a more convenient, safe, and accurate method for creating, managing, and printing labels.